The Strange Girl
by rose51794
Summary: Best Friends Rose and Summer travel back in time. You do not really see Summer until the end of it. Sorry it's just how it came up while I was typing! It's just a random story I came up with on my Nook Color.


The Strange Girl

"Summer we should watch an anime" a girl the age of 34 said to a girl that is 33. "Yeah but which anime Rose?" The 34 year old is 5"6', with short curly brown hair, she has blue eyes.

The other girl; Summer is also 5"6', she has blue eyes also, her hair was black with purple highlights. Summer usually wore her hair up in a pony tail, except for bangs.

Rose and Summer are both graduates from college. Summer is a fasion designer, Rose owns a anime and book store. Summer designed Rose's store; there were anime characters all around.

"How about a detective anime? You know I've been trying to make you watch a show." Rose said, Rose and Summer were sitting in the back room on a couch.

Summer sighed "sure whatever" Rose smiled "yeah" Rose looks up the anime and presses the video. All of a sudden a bright light fills up the room and Rose and Summer disappeared.

Rose's pov  
My head hurt like a mother trucker! My ribs also hurt, not like there broken or anything; just sore. I try to open my eyes.

They feel so heavy. Bright light assulted my vision, I closed my eyes. I tried not to groan, but alas I failed.

I heard someone move closer to me. "Are you awake Miss?" A man's voice rang in my ear "yes... Ugh what happened?"

"If you could do us the honor of telling us Miss..." a different voice said, trying to get my name. "Rose, my name is Rose."

"Do you have a last name?" I nodded "yes I do, it's Roberts, but I prefer being called Rose, now could you tell me your names while my visions clears?"

I opened my eyes again and saw a hawk-like man and a military-like man. "Sherlock Holmes and my campanion is Dr. John Watson."

My thoughts then were {HOLY FRIKKEN CRAP! The Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson?!} I nodded "well I'm afraid I won't be of much help, I do not remember what happened to me."

Mr. Holmes stared at me, observing me. "You dropped from the ceiling and there is no hole. How could that happen?"

I shrugged "no idea" I lied easily, I can hide lying easily. I looked down and saw my bag "we have not looked through your bag."

Dr. Watson said, looking at Mr. Holmes. I nodded and picked it up. I looked through it "did you not know what was in it."

I ignored him as I looked through and saw a few pairs of clothes, Eye of the Crow (book), a few manga books of Death Note, my Nook Color and charger, my laptop with my charger, my phone and charger, and my ipod with my head buds.

I placed my bag on the ground and slowly stood; being careful of my ribs. "How are your ribs?" Dr. Watson asked, I turned to him and said "their fine... Um I know this is going to sound crazy, but what is the year?"

They told me and I gasped, Mr. Holmes narrowed his eyes at me. Once I calmed down I just stared at Mr. Holmes.

"What time are you from?" Mr. Holmes asked, I sat down "year 2019" Mr. Holmes' eyes widened and Dr. Watson gasped "my word."

I just nodded "I don't remember anything before being here... Well except being with my friend at my business." "They let a woman own a business?"

Mr. Holmes asked, I glared "of course they can, woman are independent back home." "In the United States?" Mr. Holmes deduced.

I smiled "yes, what else did you deduce about me Mr. Holmes?" He did a small smile "your a very independent woman, you have two animals. For lunch you had pasta, bread and butter."

I smiled and nodded "do tell" Mr. Holmes put his fingers together. "Your tan states that your from American, there are two different furs on your legs. You have stains on your shirt of pasta and butter."

I blushed "wow that's embarassing" I looked down and saw two tiny stains on my shirt. Dr. Watson spoke up then.

"So you said you were from the future?" I nodded "yes, and a college graduate, been in my business for a few years."

"Business? You mentioned that before, what's your business?" "A book store" "book store? What kind of books do you sell?"

"A kind that hasn't been made yet... I don't think so anyway." I answered as I grabbed my Nook Color. Ok I know this technology has not been made yet, but I wanted to read.

"What is that?" Mr. Holmes asked "technology from the future. It's for reading, I get bored easily and reading usually keeps me entertained."

I read for the rest of the day. I did put my Nook away when Mrs. Hudson came up for something. After dinner; which I barely ate, Mr. Holmes said I could use his room.

I thanked him and continued reading. Well into the night, Dr. Watson decided to go to bed. Half an hour later I lock my Nook and place it back in it's case.

I placed it back in my bag and stood up. I then realized something. "Mr. Holmes you never told me how you knew I am an independent woman?"

"The way you dress" is all Mr. Holmes said, I smiled and walked into his room. I stopped and looked around {I can't believe I'm in Sherlock Holmes' room!}

I dressed in my big blue T-shirt and my sweat pants with blue writing. The writing is just my last name and my old travel team.

I brushed my hair and somehow got comfortable. The door is suddenly opened and Mr. Holmes is rushing in, holding one of my book; my Sherlock Holmes first case book.

Mr. Holmes was mad "you lied to me Ms. Roberts" I sat up and answered "not lied completely, just didn't say the whole truth."

"Well what is the whole truth?" "Well I do own a business and I do know what happened to me." Mr. Holmes narrowed his eyes.

"Do tell" I sighed "it was a portal that brought me here, the portals open because there's some kind of trouble here. That is my job, well other than the book store."

I sat back on the bed and yawned "I won't blame you if you don't believe me, but there is no other explaination on how I came here."

Mr. Holmes nodded "that is true." I nodded "oh I need you to not tell anyone what I just said, I don't want this in the paper. It'll be troublesome for me in the future."

Mr. Holmes nodded "understandable, I will leave you to rest." Mr. Holmes said, noticing me yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Sure, night" I get under the covers and turn on my side" Mr. Holmes leaves, before he closes the door "good night."

The next morning I was woken by Mr. Holmes playing the violin. I grumbled and stood, I dressed and went to the bathroom.

Right after I cleaned up, I puked. I knew Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson were outside the door; listening to me puking. {Embarrassing enough?}

Once I walked out, Dr. Watson came up to and asked if I was ok. I nodded "yes I'm fine, just a little sick" I ignored all attempts of Dr. Watson.

Mr. Holmes went back to his room and Dr. Watson and me went and had breakfast. Mr. Holmes soon came out with an amazing disguise.

He was an older man with really tan skin; almost black, like he worked his whole life in the sun. His hair was dirty, so dirty you could barely see any brown hair.

He also had a little limp "I will be out for most of the day Watson" Mr. Holmes said to Dr. Watson, ignoring me, but he nodded to me; as a goodbye, on his way out.

I looked at Dr. Watson amd he seemed nervous. "Does Mr. Holmes have a case?" Dr. Watson was snapped out of his trance.

"Oh yes he does" I smiled "mind telling me? I can keep a secret?" Dr. Watson smiled "I am sure you can, but alas I can not tell you."

"Is it about murder? I'm not bothered by that kind of stuff" Dr. Warson looked at me strangely "it does not bother you?"

I shook my head "no, not at all. So will you tell me?" Dr. Watson nodded "a wealthy upper class man was murdered on the peer in Winchester."

I nodded "does Mr. Holmes have any clues?" Dr. Watson shook his head "we got the case an hour before you came through out roof."

I nodded and finished my breakfast. I spent the day reading and waiting for Mr. Holmes to come back. He eventually did; when Dr. Watson and I were eating dinner.

"Welcome back Mr. Holmes" Mr. Holmes ignored me, he seemed to be in a horrible mood. "Did you find out anything?"

Mr. Holmes turned to me quickly "what do you mean?" I looked at him blankly "the case." Mr. Holmes turned to Dr. Watson quickly.

"You told her about the case?!" Dr. Watson tried explaining himself. I smiled "heel Mr. Holmes" Mr. Holmes turned to me and glared, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I asked Dr. Watson to tell me about the case. I told him I was not bothered by murder and gore." Mr. Holmes glared at me, I just yawned "you're glares not scary, my friends' glare is way scarier."

"So did you find any clues?" I asked, Mr. Holmes nodded "yes but you will not hear them" I sighed "whatever" I stood and started walking towards the room.

Alas, I had to puke again. I ran to the bathroom, I couldn't close the door this time. Both Dr. Watson and Mr. Holmes followed me again.

{Ugh still embarrassing!} I felt Dr. Watson step over to me and placed a hand on my back. {Could I be? Could I really be pregnant?}

I soon stopped puking and stood up, ignoring the hands of Dr. Watson. I sat back and pushed the hands off "I'm fine, really."

"No you are obviously not alright Ms. Roberts" I sighed "it's morning sickness... At least I think it is" I stood. Dr. Watson tried leading me to sit down, but I just gently knocked off the hands.

"I'll be fine, it's not my first pregnancy" I walked out of the bathroom and to Mr. Holmes' room. "You should try to get some rest."

Dr. Watson was saying, I nodded "yes I know, I was just going to rest." I wasn't really going to sleep; I figured they would start talking about the case.

They did... and oh boy was the information good! More wealthy men were being killed every day. All different ways, but there is a similarity. Every murder is committed on peers of Winchester.

I decided I would follow Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson tomorrow... They made plans to leave tomorrow. I smiled {I bet they don't think that I wouldn't follow them.}

I soon went to bed; tired after the day... Even if I sat for most of the day.

The next morning I again puked, but thankfully Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson were no where in sight. I walked to the sitting room... I still hadn't changed into my day clothes.

Mr. Holmes was in the sitting room. He looked at me "why are you not dressed?" I looked at him "morning sickness is a pain in my ass. You trying dealing wih it and still be cheery."

I plopped onto the couch and yawned. I ran my hands over my legs, they were sore for some reason. I yawned again and ran one of my hands over my face.

Dr. Watson soon came down and noticed me not ready for the day. "Why are you not ready for the day?" "Two words" I held up two fingers "morning sickness." Dr. Watson nodded and started breakfast.

Mr. Holmes did not grab anything... Neither did I though. Well Dr. Watson forced toast on me, I ate the toast slowly. I also grabbed some tea and forced that down my throat.

As you can see I'm not a tea drinker. I only drink water, chocolate milk, and hot chocolate. After I finished eating and drinking, I cuddled up on the couch and made myself look really sick.

I was feeling somewhat rotten; but not so rotten that I could barely move. Soon enough Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson were ready to leave.

Five minutes after they leave, I stand up and quickly changed. I escaped the house un-noticed {I love my ninja powers!}

I managed to find their path and followed it. Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson were kneeling behind crates when I got to the docks.

I quickly jumped on the roof and watched them. We stayed like that for a few hours. Dr. Watson started to cramp... He continusly moved.

I admit even I was getting restless, but I contained mine easier. A boat came towards the docks then. A few men came off the boat.

Another man came out from a building, he was smiling; a wicked smile. I shivered at the evilness of it. I slowly slid down the roof to get off the building.

Mr. Holmes also was slowly moving from his spot. He could not hear what was said either. Just like I could not. I watched Mr. Holmes walked closer and closer.

The two men talking did not hear Mr. Holmes walking closer, but one noticed something. He had a scar on his face; on his eye and eyebrow.

He had long hair like a samurai, he even had a frikken sword! {What is a frikken samurai doing here?} I moved a bit faster and grabbed a kunai knife.

{I've got to get there before he draws his sword} the man turned towards Mr. Holmes' direction. Mr. Holmes stopped and observed.

"What is it Toru?" The men had stopped talking and were looking at the samurai "there's someone here." The men grabbed their guns and started looking around.

Toru moved towards Mr. Holmes, Mr. Holmes didn't dare move or breath. {Why is it me that has to be put in dangerous times?!}

I sighed and purposely made a noise to the side, and off a bit, of Mr. Holmes. Toru looked over there and I stepped out.

"Hello... Is this not the dock for my boat?" I asked sarcastically I took out my ninja headband and showed it to Toru, he recognized it.

I then spoke in Japanese "are you an assassin for that moron?" Toru answered back "yes, why are you here?" I shrugged "would you believe enjoying the fresh air?"

Toru shook his head "no leaf ninja" I smiled "are you from a village, or do you just know about ninjas?" "I just know about them, I trained myself in samurai techniques."

"I noticed, now do we have to do this the hard way or the easy way... I'd prefer the easy way." Toru shook his head, I sighed "the hard way it is" I muttered in English.

I took out one of my kunai knife and took a stance. "You had a chance to back out Toru, now your life is in danger" I smiled. "Be prepared to lose."

Toru glared at me and un-sheathed his sword. Toru started towards me in a run. Right as he was about to slash me down; I moved out of the way.

He then tried to slash me again, but again I just dodged; easier this time. This continued for a few more slashes when he decided to open his mouth.

"Are you just a scared little girl? Why are you running away?" I smirked "for your information-" I tightened my grip on the kunai knife a little "- I'm not scared of the likes of you. I just was observing your style-"

I did my ninja speed and went behind him "- your just so slow for me." I put my knife up to his throat. "I win" I said smirking and then quickly pulling the knife away... To just hit him on the head with the end of the knife.

Toru fell and didn't move again. He was still alive, just unconscious. I put the kunai knife away and looked over at Mr. Holmes "I will explain."

I just said, of course I hadn't forgotten about those two other men. "Those other men are hiding, explanations will have to wait."

I heard a step about 20 feet begind me and I grabbed a kunai knife and threw it at the man's leg. It caught his pants and made him stagger a bit.

The man lifted his gun at me, I didn't flinch. I heard a gun go off, but I knew it wasn't the man's gun; it was Dr. Watson's.

The man fell over dead. I walked over to him and got the kunai knife. "Now will you explain Ms. Roberts?" I looked back over at Mr. Holmes and nodded.

I walked to the edge of the dock and peered out into the sea. I ran my hand through my hair and looked back "it's all majorly confusing and a long tale."

Mr. Holmes nodded, I turned around and rubbed my eyes. I let my power rest, they were tired. All of a sudden there was a gunshot and I felt pain, then falling.

When I woke up; I was back at Baker Street and in bed. Dr. Watson was by my side; sleeping. I looked around and Mr. Holmes was standing at the door way.

"Hello Mr. Holmes" Mr. Holmes walked over "are you feeling better?" I nodded and slowly sat up. I looked down at my arm "did you get the bastard that shot me?"

Mr. Holmes smirked "yes we did, do you have an older son?" My head tilted to the side "yes a son name Chen... Don't ask how I got the name, is he here?

"Is any of my other family members here?" Mr. Holmes nodded "yes and a rude man in all black" I smirked "that would be my friend Severus.

"Have they been here?" Mr. Holmes nodded "and quite rude" I smirked "they've rubbed off me I'm afraid. I can be quite rude when I want to be."

"When would you be rude?" Mr. Holmes asked "usually with men who try to stop me from doing what I know that I can do. I get that from my mother."

"Are you going to explain now Ms. Roberts?" I smiled "well first of all my last name isn't Roberts; it's Mikels. Roberts is my maiden name."

Dr. Watson woke just in time to hear that "why would you lie?" I shrugged "guess I just missed my family; the one before I married."

I slowly stood up and grabbed my bag. I then grabbed a clean pair t-shirt and sweatpants. "Might I change before continue explaining... Rather not be in these clothes any longer than I have to."

They nodded and left. I quickly changed; being careful of my arm. Luckily I had no morning sickness yet. After I dressed, I walked out to the sitting room.

Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson were enjoying breakfast... Ok it was just Dr. Watson; Mr. Holmes was watching the door like a hawk. Once he saw me, he stood.

"Mrs. Mikels, care for some breakfast?" It was a simple question, but I know he was just letting me get settled in. I grabbed some toast and ate it slowly.

Mr. Holmes kept watching me, I stared right back at him with a similar blank look. "The only way you can fully understand everything that's happened is starting at the beginning of my roller coaster life."

They both had questionable looks "it's a future thing. Anyway I gained an ancient artifact by mystical means-" "mystical means?" Dr. Watson questioned.

I nodded "yes the artifact came out of thin air. I later found out it's name is the Golden Tiger Claws. I also found out that it could take me places.

"Well I guess a time vortex opened up and it sent me places. Also my friends at some points. I learned a few fighting styles from Japan and New York... Well really it was from Japan also, just a different time period."

"Wait you can travel through both time and space?" Mr. Holmes asked, I nodded "yes I can, but it's too hard to explain. I traveled a lot and met a lot of people."

I ran my hand through my hair then "a good portion were friends, but a lot of people were enemies. I think I have more enemies than you Mr. Holmes."

Mr. Holmes actually snorted, I smirked then frowned "my life hasn't been easy since I started traveling. I've had to fight constantly.

"My school life was even terrible... Stupid teenage drama. Anyway, I learned my fast fighting from an... incredible is one word to describe him."

I grabbed my photo album and opened up to Maito Guy and Rock Lee. There was also a picture of me with Lee's squad.

I pointed to Guy "this was my sensei; Guy-sensei... I now he looks ridiculous, but he is the strongest person you'll ever see. And the person who looks like a carbon copy; he's the second strongest."

I then pointed to the squad "of course everyone is strong in their own way. Like-" I pointed to TenTen "-this is TenTen; she is one of the best ninja weapon users from her generation.

"And this-" I pointed to Neji "-this is Neji... There is no amount of words to say how strong he is. Now for missons; do you know why there are three to a squad?"

I asked and neither could really answer "so there is someone protecting your ass on the battle field. It's dangerous work, but with three it's much easier."

I sat back and opened the photo album to another page, my family. I didn't show Mr. Holmes or Dr. Watson. I clenched my teeth to stop any tears.

"Is that your family?" Dr. Watson asked, I just nodded. I closed the photo album and heard footsteps on the stairs.

It was my family; my husband, child, and friend. I smiled inwardly. My friend; Severus knocked and Mr. Holmes went and opened the door.

My family walked in, I smilled when my husband; Tyler walkes up to me and hugged me. I stood and my son came up and joined the hug.

I soon made them release me and I smiled toward Severus. "Took you long enough to find me" Severus scowled at me, I just smiled.

"Did you find Summer?" Severus nodded "yes, she is outside. She wanted to try to surprise you" I laughed "she couldn't even if she wanted to."

I looked back to Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson "well it was fun while it lasted. Good bye Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson." I started walking away with Tyler wrapping an arm around me.

"What was with that head band?" Mr. Holmes asked, I turned around "it's from a village I stayed at for some time. I learned to fight there first. Then with a person I thought of like a second father."

I turned back around and walked out of the door and down the stairs. I was very happy to see Summer again after this.

I saw her and rush up to hug her. "Sorry you got pulled into this mess." Summer just smiled "it's ok girl, what did you do these past few days?"

I shrugged "faught a samurai and found out I'm pregnant." Summer squealed and brought me. Tyler looked shell shocked.

I made Summer stop hugging me and I went up to him "Tyler?" Tyler breaks out in a smile and brings me into a hug and a kiss.

Chen was smilling big, hell even Severus was smiling. We all walked into an alley a few blocks away and Chen opened up a portal.

END√


End file.
